


Mile High

by LadyMerlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Mile High Club, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Victor Nikiforov gets Rekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Viktor had honestly thought it would take a lot more convincing on his part. Begging, pleading, promises of meals at nice restaurants, sexual favours, etc. He should have known better than to underestimate Yuuri who, despite his shy demeanour, was a Sexual Deviant.An adorable, bespectacled, rumpled-blazer-wearing Sexual Deviant.(The capital-letters were well-deserved.)





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> A little addendum to the tags: I was hungover when I _finished_ writing this. Possibly still a little drunk though not completely, but I couldn't find a tag to detail the semantics. I _started_ writing it completely sober and in broad daylight, on my phone, in a train, as you do. I'm still not ashamed. 
> 
> (Sorry Ma.)

Viktor had honestly thought it would take a _lot_ more convincing on his part. Begging, pleading, promises of meals at nice restaurants, sexual favours, etc. He should have known better than to underestimate Yuuri who, despite his shy demeanour, was a Sexual Deviant.

An adorable, bespectacled, rumpled-blazer-wearing Sexual Deviant.

(The capital-letters were well-deserved.)

The flight had only just taken off, and Viktor was putting the finishing touches on his master plan of seduction (working title: Convince Yuuri to join the Mile High Club). Though in all honesty, Viktor hadn't even heard of the so-called club until Chris had told him about it, and even then he'd sought independent verification (Wikipedia; unreliable, but still more trustworthy than Chris).

Once he'd realised it was a real thing, Viktor had been consumed with the idea of Yuuri on a tiny counter in a flight bathroom, palms flat on the faux marble top with his legs braced against the wall behind Viktor, pants crumpled between them and Viktor in-between Yuuri's legs with his mouth – well.

Putting aside all questions of hygiene, the image was more than he could bear to think about, making Yuuri fall apart like that, only a thin plastic wall away from hundreds of people who would all know _exactly_ what they’d done...

The stewardess walked by with warm towels and cooed over how adorable Yuuri looked, with his black hair fluffed up from the previous flight and his smudged glasses perched crookedly on his cute little button nose. Yuuri, as he generally did, looked befuddled. It had taken Viktor quite some time to realise that this was in fact a quirk of genetics and did not actually mean that Yuuri was befuddled, because Yuuri was, as previously stated, a Sexual Deviant, and perfectly aware of what was going on around him at all times.

Once the stewardess was gone, Yuuri lifted the arm-rest between their seats, dropped his head in Viktor's lap and to all intents and purposes, went to sleep. Viktor wouldn't have roused him for all the Gold medals in the world. The seduction plan could wait. Yuuri really was too cute like this, and Viktor wanted a new phone wallpaper.

Viktor unwrapped the airplane blanket from its plastic bag and draped it over Yuuri, who turned and mumbled a bit until Viktor put his hand on Yuuri's head and started patting him, much like one would pet a cat. Yuuri calmed at his touch, so Viktor continued doing it, and Yuuri settled into his lap, body turning so that his face was pressed into Viktor's stomach. That was fine. Nothing about the sight made Viktor melt into a warm puddle of adoration. Nothing at all.

Everything was fine until the lights dimmed and other passengers started going to sleep. Viktor himself was drifting off, any discomfort caused by the cramped conditions assuaged by the weight of Yuuri's head in his lap and the feeling of Yuuri's soft hair under his hands. The constant hum of the aeroplane was even a little soothing, and he could feel himself slipping into exhaustion-tinged unconsciousness.

That's when he felt his fly being undone.

Viktor dropped into alertness _hard_ , any semblance of sleep fading from his head like fog in the face of a wind-machine. Yuuri normally slept like a child or a small animal, his knees pulled up and in, and his hands protectively held over his chest (perfect for sleeping in planes). Both of Yuuri’s hands were still on Viktor’s thigh, the warmth of Yuuri’s palms and fingers sizzling through the denim of his jeans, but if his hands were there it meant –

It meant his fly had been undone by Yuuri's teeth. Any comparisons of Yuuri being like a child in _any_ way were quickly quashed.

There was no way this was a dream either. He could feel Yuuri’s hot breath on his exposed naval, his nose rubbing against the hem of his cashmere sweater. Viktor was definitely, _achingly_ awake. He forced his fingers to relax – he hadn’t even noticed them clenching up – and stroked Yuuri's earlobe with a forced nonchalance that he knew wouldn't fool Yuuri.

"What are you doing?" He whispered through his teeth, to avoid waking any of their neighbours.

"Sleeping," Yuuri replied, just as softly, before mouthing at the front of Viktor's silk briefs, as if to give tell to the shameless lie.

"Yuuri," Viktor hissed, but there were no other words left in his head, and he couldn't even remember what he'd been about to say as Yuuri's teeth delicately peeled the damp fabric off the form of Viktor's cock, leaving it exposed to the cool recycled air on the flight.

It was dark, but if anyone was watching this, Viktor couldn’t even imagine the headlines – oh _god_ , how would Yura react? Or _Yakov_? The reality of public sex was very different from what he’d imagined, and his heartrate ratcheted up a little bit, not totally in a pleasant way. But still, he couldn’t turn this down, not when he was starting to react to the familiarity of the situation, the weight of Yuuri’s head in his lap and his silky hair under Viktor’s hands.

In compromise, he quietly draped his own blanket over his lap, covering Yuuri's head and his own nudity. Yuuri huffed but didn't say anything, because Yuuri would never force Viktor past his own comfort zones, because Yuuri was a Darling in addition to being a Sexual Deviant.

A little bit of nosing around helped Yuuri pull Viktor’s dick clear of his fly, and miraculously nothing got caught. Viktor was torn between the desire to help him, and the fear of what it would look like if Viktor unzipped his fly in the face of an apparently sleeping man in a _public space_.

Yuuri licked Viktor's dick, just a flicker of tongue, and hummed softly in contemplation. There was nothing cautious about it, despite the smallness of the gesture – it was purely teasing, the sound not loud enough to be heard but enough to send vibrations into Viktor’s flesh. Viktor was going to put Yuuri over his knee the next chance he got but in order to do that, they’d both have to survive this, and Viktor had his doubts.

Yuuri licked him again, the flat of his tongue dragging a little over the head of Viktor’s cock, pulling sensitive skin. Viktor inhaled sharply through his nose and the old man beside him stirred a little. Both of them froze. "Better keep it down, Vitya," Yuuri whispered, not giving him a chance to reply before licking him again. Viktor couldn’t feel Yuuri’s hair through the blanket but his hands tightened around Yuuri’s head involuntarily, and Yuuri hummed again in encouragement.

The blanket was both a blessing and a curse, because no one else could see what was going on down there, but neither could Viktor, so all he had to go on was his sense-memory to remind him what Yuuri’s teeth felt like against his sensitive skin, and his imagination to supplement the story.

He felt Yuuri taking the tip of Viktor's cock into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it, making it wet. Yuuri tongued his slit, sending sharp spikes of sensation straight through his belly and into his spine. He twitched a little, one hand leaving Yuuri’s head to rub down past his shoulders and back, just for something to do. Yuuri did it again, and Viktor’s cock responded with a little pulse of moisture, stinging on its way out. Yuuri lapped it up and replied with still more saliva, rolling his tongue around Viktor’s cock and making it wet. Viktor wasn’t sure when he’d taken his lower lip into his mouth but any minute now he was going to bite a hole straight through it. Yuuri still hadn't moved much, but beneath the blanket he had slowly taken even more of Viktor's cock into his mouth, and Viktor's heart was in his own mouth.

They'd only been together for a little over a year, but it was already the longest relationship either of them had ever been in. Yuuri was as familiar with Viktor's body as Viktor was with his own, probably, and he knew exactly what drove Viktor wild.

Yuuri shuffled a little, which from above the blanket looked like the unconscious movements of a sleeping man, but for Viktor meant that Yuuri was taking more and more of his dick into his mouth. He could see in his mind’s eye a picture of Yuuri’s bulging cheeks, supplemented by the feeling of Yuuri’s nose rubbing against his navel, his cock completely engulfed in Yuuri’s mouth. He could _feel_ himself getting harder.

Yuuri still couldn’t move much, because that would have been too blatant for both of them, so it was a blowjob unlike any Viktor had ever had before. For one, there was no movement, no way for Yuuri to take it to the next level that Viktor could think of. For another, it was completely silent. The usual panting and moaning and the sounds of slick skin against skin were completely absent, even though he was so wet he could imagine it dripping down his thighs and seeping into the fabric of his jeans. And then he imagined all of that in Yuuri’s mouth and got harder still.

Yuuri hummed in approval and it was a totally different experience from when Yuuri had hummed earlier, this time sending arousal and heat into the base of his cock, making him squirm back into his seat from the intensity of it, trying to escape. Still, Yuuri didn’t let up until a few seconds later, drawing back and scraping his teeth gently against the blue vein on the underside of Viktor’s cock. Viktor stilled, because he knew it could hurt _badly_ if he moved, but he trusted Yuuri to take care of him and it was – god, it was _heady_.

Yuuri pulled back until just the head of Viktor’s cock remained in his mouth, which he kissed open-mouthed like he kissed Viktor, with tongue and feeling and _skill_. Viktor was _definitely_ going to bite a hole through his lip but he didn’t know how else to keep quiet, and he knew bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle his sounds would be too obvious.

He couldn’t even help the tiny whine that escaped from his throat when Yuuri sank back down, slowly but surely, sinking so deep that it was a miracle he hadn’t gagged yet. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s throat open to accommodate him, the skin of his cock touching soft, hot flesh. He wanted to hold onto something, a handle or something that he could squeeze, but there was nothing until Yuuri slipped his fingers into Viktor’s palm, squeezing back just as tightly. Yuuri took Viktor in until he could go no further, and his cock hit the back of Yuuri’s throat.

Yuuri was going to sound like he’d been smoking and everyone was going to know what they’d been doing and Yuuri’s mouth was so hot and so wet and Viktor wondered whether his cock could be seen from outside Yuuri’s throat, wondered if Yuuri would swallow all of him down when he came.

Viktor was getting tenser and tenser and his thoughts were buzzing around his head relentlessly and Yuuri’s mouth seemed to be getting wetter and hotter as the seconds passed by, his lips mouthing around the base of Viktor’s cock and his tongue stroking along the sides, and Viktor could feel his orgasm creeping in through the base of his spine.

Neither of them were prepared for the sudden _jerk_ of the plane, so violent that Viktor felt his ass take off for a second, inadvertently shoving himself deeper into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri choked a little in shock, teeth grazing against Viktor’s skin – a little more firmly than either one would have liked – and the sensations were so overwhelming that Viktor came instantly, releasing into Yuuri’s throat.

Viktor could feel himself shaking with the force of it, sweat dripping down his back inside his sweater from the exertion of keeping still when all he wanted to do was _move_. Yuuri recovered like a champ, retracting his teeth and swallowing hard around Viktor’s cock milking him and making him squirm from oversensitivity, before finally pulling back.

Viktor was fairly certain he gasped or made some other sort of sex-related noise, but thankfully it went unnoticed amongst the murmuring of other passengers who’d been awoken by the movement, drowned out by the neutral female voice over the PA system telling everyone to return to their seats and put on their seatbelts because of turbulence ahead. Their neighbour slumbered on.

For the first time since he lied down, Yuuri moved his hands from Viktor’s thigh, using his fingers to gently hold onto Viktor’s cock. He kissed it, and then lowered his mouth to suckle the head of it again, and the sting of sensitivity was so strong that Viktor felt _tears_ in his eyes. It didn’t help that Viktor didn’t dare make a sound for fear that they’d be caught. Yuuri finally let him go, leaving his cock relatively clean, and tucked him back into his underwear and then zipping up his jeans.

With still shaking hands Viktor unscrewed a tiny (complimentary) bottle of water and passed it to Yuuri under the blanket. Yuuri downed it in seconds and when he emerged, his lips were swollen and his face was flushed. He could have passed for someone who’d just woken up from a deep sleep, if not for the smug look in his eyes.

He sat up, blanket shoved down around his legs, and stretched before leaning in to kiss Viktor. His mouth was salty and familiar and he kissed Viktor thoroughly, making sure he knew exactly where Yuuri had just been. Someone in the seat behind them cleared their throat, more a sound of disapproval than anything else. Viktor reluctantly drew back but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, not when he could see Yuuri’s bulge through his jeans.

Viktor unbuckled his seatbelt and shuffled a little bit, the way aeroplane commuters did when they needed to get past the aisle seat to go to the washroom. Instead of moving his legs, Yuuri spread his thighs shamelessly, blocking Viktor’s exit. When Viktor tried to climb over his legs, Yuuri’s hands settled on his hips and pulled him back, destabilising Viktor until he sat down right between Yuuri’s legs. He could feel Yuuri’s hard-on pressed up against his ass, sat between his parted thighs. It made him shiver.

“Imagine if I’d been inside you when that turbulence hit,” Yuuri whispered, voice hoarse and low, the quietest whisper. Viktor bit his abused lip again to stopper a whimper at the thought, hairs raising all the way down his neck and spine. Yuuri’s hands on his hips were gentle but firm, telegraphing his intent clearly.

Viktor wriggled backwards, back pressing against Yuuri’s chest, giving him a hint of the pressure he was seeking before leaping up again, apologising the way he would have if it had been anyone else whose lap he fell into. Yuuri shot him a good natured grin, but Viktor could read the intensity beneath it. He grinned.

He took a couple of steps and then turned around. “When we get home,” he mouthed, knowing Yuuri would read what he was saying. Yuuri grinned again and nodded, legs still spread almost obscenely, a promise.

Forget the mile high club. When they got home, Viktor was going to get the ride of his life. He couldn’t _wait_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos keep me going through the dumpster fire that is my life. Send love to save a soul.


End file.
